Through Thick & Thin
by SnowyEloquence
Summary: It's an AAMRN! Ash and Misty are heading for Pallet, but Team Rocket interferes and Misty is about to be trampled by Tauros! Will Ash get to her in time? And a rival for love shows up! What will happen?
1. Tauros Attack!

TT+T fanfic   
**_A/N: This is my second shot at writing a fanfic...my last one was kinda lame...so hopefully this one will be better. Yes, once again it's AAML, and don't say I didn't warn you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I know you've probably heard this countless times before...but I have to tell everyone that: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Big Surprise!_**   


  


**Through Thick & Thin**   
_Part 1_

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, and there was a soft breeze in the air. Ash, Misty, and Brock just left Celadon City and are on their way back to Pallet Town for a nice long rest. 

Ash yawned. "Earning those gym badges can sure tire you out. But in the end it's all worth it."   
"Earned? What do you mean, earned? Most of those gym badges you got was out of pity!"   
"Oh yeah?! You just don't want to admit that I beat you and Rudy and Danny and all those guys you like! You're just jealous!"   
"Me? Jealous? Ha! You're so thick-headed Ash! And I don't like Rudy or Danny!"   
"Well, just you wait Misty! I will be the greatest Pokemon Master ever!"   
"That'll be the day I start eating peppers and carrots! The grossest things ever next to bugs!"   
As usual, Ash and Misty were arguing again. Brock and Pikachu sighed. 

They came to a fork in the road. One has a sign that says _To Pewter City_, while the other says _To Viridian City and Pallet Town_. Brock spoke up.   
"Well, this is where I leave and hope that you two don't kill each other off while I'm gone."   
"You heading for Pewter City Brock?" Ash asked.   
Brock replied, "That's right Ash. I'm going to check on my family and leave Geodude at the gym. It's been stressed out lately. I'll meet you two back at Pallet in a month. Say hi to Mrs. Ketchum for me."   
Misty said, "Bye Brock! We'll miss your cooking!"   
The friends said their farewells and headed on their seperate ways. 

"I can't wait to get to Pallet!" Ash said, "Too bad Charizard and Pidgeot is gone, and Noctowl is at Professor Oak's."   
"It'll talk us two more days of travelling. More if you get us lost again." Misty replied.   
"What?! I do not get us lost!"   
"You do too!"   
"Do not!"   
"Do too!"   
"Do not!"   
"Do too!"   
They were interrupted by the arrival of Team Rocket.   
"Prepare for trouble!"   
"And make it double!"   
They continued to recite their motto. Ending with:   
"Meowth! That's right!" 

"So...we meet again, twerps. I see the twerp with the rock pokemon is gone." Jessie sneered.   
"What are you three up to this time?!" Ash shouted.   
"We want your pikachu!" James said.   
Misty yelled, "Well, you won't get it! I choose you, Starmie!"   
"Oooh! Defending lover-boy and his pokemon? How cute! But sorry to break the romance! 'Cause here comes the action! Go, Arbok!" Jessie threw out her pokeball. "Arbok, poison sting!"   
"Starmie, jump! Then tackle!"   
Starmie tackled Arbok, but Arbok was far from out.   
"Good job Arbok! Now go underground!"   
Starmie was obviously at a loss of what to do. Then suddenly...   
"Now Arbok! Tackle!"   
Arbok came up from nowhere and hit Starmie full force. Starmie's jewel died out. Misty called it back.   
"Wow Jessie! That was really great! I've never seen you so confident before!" James said.   
"Why thank you James. I have been practising." Jessie smiled.   
"Need some help Misty?" Ash asked.   
"No, it's okay Ash, I can handle this." Misty said.   
"Girls are so stubborn, or maybe it's just Misty." He muttered. "But then again, that's what makes her so special."   
Misty called out Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl! Water gun!"   
"Arbok, use acid!"   
Water gun and acid hit each other head on. But acid was not as strong as water gun.   
"Poliwhirl! Double-slap attack now!"   
Arbok fainted. Jessie called it back.   
She said, "Drat! These kids are too strong for us! Meowth, use plan B!"   
"Plan B it is! Hah hah!" Meowth hit a button on a remote control.

A net fell on top of Ash, Misty, Poliwhirl, and Pikachu. They hadn't noticed that Team Rocket's ballon was above them.   
Meowth laughed. "Jessie, James, we've caught a pair of lovebirds in our little net!"   
Ash shouted, blushing, "That's not true! I choose you, Bulba..."   
Jessie stopped him. "Nuh-uh. See this?" she waved a remote control, not unlike the one Meowth had, in front of his face. "If you set your pokemon on us we'll hit the switch and it'll release a gate. We spooked up some wild Tauros..."   
Meowth interrupted, "Thanks to my charm." and proudly rubbed the golden _good luck charm_ on his head.   
Jessie glared at him. "As I was saying, those Tauros are pretty mad right now, and might, oh, I don't know, start a trampede? So hand over Pikachu!"   
James added, "We're not bluffing, for once." earning him a hit from Jessie.   
Ash said, "I don't believe you! Go Pikachu! Thundershock now!"   
Meowth said, "You'll be sorry!"   
Pikachu's thundershock hit the remote button and it exploded.   
A herd of Tauros could be heard coming from a distance.   
Jessie screamed. "Quick James! Use the backup plan to get us outta here!"   
James yelled, "But...but...I left the backup plan inside the balloon!"   
Meowth shouted, "What?! But that means..."   
The Tauros hit them, and all three of them cried at the same time, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf attack!" Ash cried.   
Bulbasaur cut through the net. Ash and Pikachu got up and started to run. However, Poliwhirl was still caught inside the net, and Misty had to help it get untangled and then call it back inside its pokeball. She got up and started to follow Ash and Pikachu. Her foot got tangled by the remains of the net and fell. "Ash!" she yelled, "Help me!"   
By then, Ash and Pikachu were a fair distance ahead of Misty. He turned around and saw Misty's situation. Ash began to run back towards her, but knew he could not get there in time...__

_To be continued...___

**End of Part 1**

  


**_A/N: Sorry to make it a cliffhanger, and I admit there wasn't that much romance in the first part, but I promise the next part's going to be good! Yes, I repeat, it's a AAMRN! Want to thank my buddy Jenai for helping me out with this story. Hope you like this one!_**   
****


	2. Oh no! Beedrills!

TT&T fanfic (part 2)   
_**A/N **or **Recap: For those of you who didn't read chapter 1 (tsk tsk...*glares around*) and wants to know what's going on, here's the summary: Brock left the party for Pewter City; Ash and Misty are on their way to Pallet Town. On the way Team Rocket interferes. After a vigorious battle between Misty and Jessie, Team Rocket sets a herd of wild Tauros on our heroes. Misty falls and the Tauros are almost on top of her! I left you all on a cliffhanger!!! MWAHAHAHA! (oops, too much sugar) And now, on with the story. Please review!**_   
  
  
  


**Through Thick & Thin**   
_Part 2_

Ash watched in dismay as Misty is about to become pancake under the hoofs of the Tauros.   
_NO! _He thought, _This can't happen! It's all my fault! If anything happens to Misty, I'll never forgive myself! What am I going to do without her?! I still have to tell her how I truly feels! Shut up, Ash, and keep running!_   
He kept running, but he knew he couldn't get there in time. Just as he abandons hope...   
"Go Fearow!" A voice boomed.   
From above a fearow swooped down, and when it came back up agaon, it had Misty safe on its back.   
Ash sighed with relief. He looked to the left where the voice had come from. A boy dressed in overalls, a grey shirt, and a straw hat stood there. He looked about two or three years older than Ash.   
Ash looked towards Pikachu, who was busy consoling Togepi. Togepi had gotten out of Misty's backpack when the Fearow got her, and is now crying uncontrollably, wondering where Mommy had went. Pikachu indicated the Fearow and said something Ash could not interpret. It succeeded, though, in making Togepi feel better, for it stopped crying instantly.

The Fearow landed beside the boy and he extended a hand to help Misty dismount.   
Ash ran over and resisted the urge to hug her.   
She looked fine, except for some mud on her clothing and legs, and looking a little pale.   
The boy said, "Are you all right? I hope Fearow didn't give you too much of a scare."   
Jealousy overwhelmed Ash as Misty turned and flashed a brilliant smile at the other boy.   
"I'm fine. And you are...?"   
The boy tipped his hat. "The name's Zack."   
Misty said, "Well, Zack, I'm Misty. And I think you just saved my life!"   
She reached up to the taller boy and kissed him on the cheek.   
Ash's eyes saw red and rage filled him.   
"Thank you so much." Misty said softly. "What could I ever do to repay you?"   
Zack grinned. "That was rewarding enough."

Zack glanced over in Ash's direction.   
"Is this your brother Misty?" he asked.   
"Ash? My brother? No, would I be related to someone so dense?" Misty chuckled.   
"Me dense?! I wouldn't talk Miss Scrawny!" Ash retorted. Mentally, he said to himself, _Oh no, I promised myself I would stop calling her scrawny and here I am doing it again._   
"Scrawny?! Ash Ketchum, who are you calling scrawny?!"   
"You are scrawny!"   
"Am not!"   
"Are too!"   
"Am not!"   
"Are too!"   
Zack walked in between them and laughed. "Okay, okay. I get the point. So maybe, you two are in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?"   
"What?!/No way!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.   
Misty calmed herself and walked up to Zack.   
"We're just friends. Besides," She hooked an arm through Zack's, causing Ash's blood to boil. "I'm more interested in older, mature guys."   
Zack's eyes had a mischievious glint in them. "That's fine with me. Now let's get you two cleaned up. Come on down to my house. You can tell me all about yourselves." He directed the last statement at Misty. "Especially you, Misty."   
Misty blushed and giggled.   
"What do we do about the Tauros?" Ash asked.   
Zack called out an Arcanine.   
"Arcanine, lead those Tauros back to the fields." Arcanine took off.   
"Always happens in this area." Zack explained. "We're used to wild pokemon running around the place, as long as they keep off the crops."   
He led them towards a farmhouse not noticed before, still with Misty hanging on his arm, which he didn't seem to mind at all.   
Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, followed behind; meanwhile, he grumbled to himself. Pikachu, seeing his master in distress, could do nothing but sigh.

They came to a clearing with pokemon of all sorts working there. There were Machamp and Hitmonlee plowing the fields; pokemon such as Marrill and Squirtle watering the plants; Ivysaur and Bellsprout helping with the seeds; Onix and Arbok digging trenches, and so on. Misty squealed with delight as she caught sight of the many water pokemon (including a Tentacruel or two), and even Ash had to admit that he was impressed by the well trained way the pokemon cooperated with each other.

On the outside, Zack's farmhouse looked cozy and inviting. However, once Ash and Misty stepped inside, they were in for a real shock. The farmhouse was _messy_. Perhaps it was due to that fact that teenage boys that live alone have no intentions of cleaning up, or maybe there was just not enough room for all the different knick-knacks. The house, from corner to corner, was covered with stuff. Pokeballs, mixed with clothes, were thrown carelessly on the ground; posters and photos shared the walls with mud and paint; boxes, wires, and even pokemon, hid the carpet, which had only two inches squared visible.   
While Ash and Misty gaped open-mouthed, Zack gave an embarressed laugh. "I guess it is a little messy...I haven't got around to it since spring cleaning last year."   
Misty gingerly stepped around a box, over a pile of socks, beside a sleeping Raticate, and collapsed into a chair. Ash made his way to the couch in a similar fashion, only to find it occupied by a snoring Ninetails.

Ash and Misty took turns using the bathroom to wash off the mud on their clothing. Afterwards, Zack, Ash, and Misty made small talk and Ash talked about his dream of being Pokemon Master. They talked about their journey and League games and Pokemon in general. Ash noticed, with much annoyance, that Zack was very interested in Misty being a gym leader. After a while...   
"Man, I'm hungry. You guys will be joining me for dinner right?" Zack asked.   
"Dinner? But's it's only 3:20!" Misty exclaimed.   
Zack shrugged. "Yeah well, I eat when I'm hungry and I sleep when I'm tired. It's grown to be a habit. That's what you get when you live alone with nobody to nag at you."   
"Wow. It must be nice to live completely free of responsibilities. Not that I don't like it, but I would like to live in a world without rules and bedtimes and chores." Misty said.   
"Yeah, I know what you mean. If Misty wasn't travelling with me and Brock, we really would have some real fun!" Ash said.   
"Huh?! What are you talking about? We have fun when we travel!"   
"Sure, only when you aren't whining and groaning and complaining, which is what? 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?!"   
"I do not whine! And I have a right to complain about my bike which you never returned to me!"   
"What! I thought you've given up on that stupid bike! Won't you ever grow up?"   
"Very funny Ash! You're the immature brat around here! Always getting us lost and thinking about pokemon all the time!"   
"So?! I love pokemon! At least I don't fantasize about Tentacruels and how ugly they are!"   
"Why you Ash Ketchum! You'll pay for that!"   
With that Misty charged at Ash with her mallet.   
Zack stopped them. "Okay guys, why don't you leave the fighting for later, I'm really starving here!"   
Misty gave a sheepish grin and volunteered to cook. She made her way to the kitchen. Togepi also waddled its way in, followed by Pikachu, who was hoping to find some ketchup in the kitchen.

After a moment of awkward silence, Zack cleared his throat. "So, Ash, do you like Misty?"   
Ash did a double-take. "Wha...what are you talking about?"   
"You two claim that there's nothing between you guys, but I get the feeling that you have your eyes on Misty." Zack explained.   
"Uh...Ha ha. Are you kidding? Why anybody would like that g-girl is what I don't understand!"   
Zack raised one eyebrow. "Well, Misty is very pretty, and has a great personality."   
Ash stammered. "Yeah well...I...uh...oh forget it! Is it that obvious?"   
"Quite." Zack said. "Well, guess we're going to be rivals!"   
"R-rivals?" Ash looked puzzled.   
"Yup. Friendly competition for Misty. What do you say?"   
"But, but, you can't do that!" Ash shouted.   
"And why not?"   
Ash couldn't think of a reply. "Because, because...ummm...."   
"It's not like Misty belongs to you or anything. She's fair game!" Zack said.   
Ash opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Misty entered the room.   
"You guys! Dinner's ready! Will one of you help me set the table?"   
Zack sprang to his feet. "It'll be my pleasure Misty."   
"Thanks Zack. You're an angel." Misty glanced towards Ash, who was slumped on the couch looking half asleep.   
"Ash? ASH!"   
"Huh? What? Oh, hey Misty." Ash said.   
"Dinner's ready. Are you alright?" Misty asked, frowning.   
"What? Oh, sure, whatever." Ash made his way into the kitchen, with Misty looking worried behind him.

Ash and Misty spend the next two days at Zack's place. During the whole time Zack was flirting with Misty regardless of Ash. It wasn't a pretty sight. Ash had to control his temper every second.   
The pokemon, however, was glad for this break. They enjoyed themselves and made friends with Zack's pokemon. Even Psyduck found friendship in the three Slowpokes that work on the dikes.

Zack was showing Misty his Ponyta. There were five of them, and Zack was trying to coax the nearest one into giving Misty a ride.   
Zack was saying, "C'mon, Ponyta, let Misty on....see? You don't have to be afraid of her! That's it..."   
Ponyta snorted, and Zack placed Misty on its back.   
"Wow, this is so fun! Thanks Zack!"   
"Nothing's too good for you, Misty Waterflower. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."   
Misty giggled. "Aww...Zack, you're so sweet!"   
Zack said, "Not as sweet as you are."   
That did it. Ash couldn't stand it anymore. He felt that he could not compete with Zack for Misty. Zack was everything Ash wasn't. He jumped over the fence and ran into the forest.   
"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried.   
Zack looked confused. "Was it something I said?"

"Ash has been gone for almost an hour. I wonder if he's okay. After all, he left all his Pokemon behind. It's just not like him." Misty said.   
Zack smiled. "You're really concerned about him aren't you?"   
"What? That's ridiculous!" Misty blushed.   
Zack shrugged. "Well, Ash seems like the type who can take care of himself. Just as long as...Oh no!" He gasped. "I completely forgot! It's the Beedrills' mating season! They'll attack anything that irritates them! Ash is in danger!"   
Misty grabbed her pokeballs. She thrust Togepi into Zack's arms.   
"You can't go in there Misty! It's too dangerous!" Zack exclaimed.   
"I can if I have to. Ash needs me! C'mon Pikachu! We have to find Ash!" Misty yelled and ran, heading into the forest, with Pikachu following close behind, and Zack looking helpless with Togepi in his arms.   
_Hang on, Ash. _Misty thought, _ I'll be right there!_

_To be continued..._

**End of Part 2**

  
  


**_A/N: I'm sorry it took such a long time...I had major writer's block!!! Oh no! Two cliffhangers in the same story! Don't you hate it when people do that? I do, so I apologize. I was just going to end the story this chapter, but I miscalculated. The next chapter's going to be the end, so I promise there won't be anymore cliffhangers! See you 'till then, and please review!!!_**


	3. Misty to the rescue!

TT&T fanfic (part 3)   
_**A/N: Finally! The chapter you've all been waiting for is here! The ending of the story!!! *applause* If you've gotten this far, then you probably won't need a recap. I don't like writing recaps anyway. I want to apologize again for the double cliffhanger in the story. **"Did somebody say double?" ***kicks TR out of the way* No, that wasn't a cue for you to come on! *Ahem* I want to thank all peoples for actually reading the story all the way. You're probably thinking **Yeah yeah, shut up and get on with the story._ **_So I'm going to do that right now or else the whole Author's Note will be longer than the story! Enjoy and please review!_**   
  
  
  


**Through Thick & Thin**   
_Part 3_

_Hang on Ash, wait for me. _Those words echoed in Misty's mind non-stop, as she ran through the forest in search of him. Every once in a while, Pikachu would stop and sniff at the ground, trying to pick up Ash's scent.   
Soon, Misty and Pikachu encountered their first group of beedrills.   
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" yelled Misty.   
"Pi...ka...chuuuuu!" The beedrills were fried, and the girl and Pikachu continued their search.   
Suddenly, Pikachu spotted something up ahead. "Pika! Pikapi, pikachu!"   
"What is it, Pikachu? Footprints! They look like Ash's! Good job Pikachu! Let's go!" Misty exclaimed.   
They started running, but again, twenty or so beedrills blocked their way.   
With a nod from Misty, Pikachu thundershocked the bug pokemon again. The beedrills scattered. 

Meanwhile, Ash had sat down on the grass when his legs couldn't take him any further.   
_I must've looked like a total idiot back there. _Ash thought to himself, _running out with no idea whatsoever where I'm going. But it just bugs me so much to see Zack and Misty so close!_   
He lay down on his back and stared at the sky. Thinking of...Misty, again. 

As she runs, Misty quickly considers her situation. _I can keep going and I have my water pokemon to protect me, but Ash is all alone! If he gets attacked now..._   
Pikachu was tired out from frying all the beedrills. Just as he powered up for another thundershock, Misty stopped him.   
"Pikachu, you go and find Ash! He needs you to protect him! I'll hold off the beedrills! Hurry! Go now!"   
Pikachu gave a determined nod.   
"Pi! Pikachupi! Pi, pika!"   
He headed towards Ash's trail.   
"You be careful too, Pikachu!" Misty called.   
"And now," she threw out her pokeball, "Misty calls...Staryu!"   
Staryu came out of its pokeball.   
"Staryu, swift attack now!"   
The beedrills were all knocked out. Misty called back Staryu and followed in Pikachu's direction. 

Pikachu kept running. He knew Ash couldn't be too far ahead. Then he came across a clearing beside a wide, clear lake. There was a figure lying on the grass. Pikachu wished with all its little heart that he wasn't too late. He ran to Ash and thunderbolted him.   
"WAAAAAA!!! Wha...? Huh? Oh hey Pikachu, I must've dozed off. What are you doing here?"   
Pikachu waved his arms and explained. "Pika pikachu! Pi...pikachu!"   
"Huh? Oh, you came looking for me! Thanks Pikachu, you're a real pal." Ash hugged Pikachu and laughed.   
"Pikachu?" Pikachu had realized that Ash wasn't quite himself and was concerned.   
"Why I ran out here? Well, Pikachu, I thought you must've guessed...Misty's done so much for me, stand by my side all the way, save my life several times, and what have I got to show for it? I'm still not a pokemon master...I can't even pay her that dumb bike back! No wonder she doesn't like me."   
"Pika!" Pikachu jumped up and swats Ash on the head.   
"You're saying I shouldn't think like that? Well, how would you feel in my situation?" Ash replied.   
Pikachu patted Ash on the back. "Pikapi, pikachu."   
Ash sighed. 

Misty looked sadly down at her pokeball. "I know you're tired Poliwhirl, but everyone else is down and out! So come..." Before she could say another word, another pokemon came out.   
"Psy...psyduck?" The pokemon cocked its head.   
"Psyduck, go back in your pokeball! It's too dangerous out here!" Misty yelled.   
"Psy...?"   
Much too late, a beedrill hit Psyduck with a tackle attack.   
"Psyduck! Are you all right?"   
Suddenly, Psyduck started running around in circles, holding its head. Then as as quickly as it started, it stopped and a blueish glow engulfed its body.   
"Alright Psyduck! Disable now!"   
Blue glow surrounded the many beedrills in front of them. Then one by one, they dropped to the ground, the energy drained out of them.   
Misty laughed. "Way to go Psyduck! Come on!"   
She picked up Psyduck and ran. 

Ash was staring at the clouds when he heard the commotion in the bushes. He looked and saw beedrills falling to the ground. With a start he realized that the beedrills were aiming for him! He turned around to see who his savior was.   
"Ash! You're all right!" Ash caught a glimpse of relief on Misty's face, but it quickly changed to one of annoyance and anger. "What's the big idea?!"   
"Misty, I don't think we should travel together anymore." Ash said quietly.   
Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. Misty was shocked. Then she got mad.   
"Do you consider me a burden Ash? D-do you...do you hate me?"   
Ash stammered, "No! I, no, that's not what I..." and trailed off. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.   
"Aww...Misty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."   
"You're sorry all right! And all those times when I thought maybe you actually cared! I was just kidding myself wasn't I? Well, Ash Ketchum, if you really feel that way you should've said it a long time ago!" Misty broke down and cried.   
Now it was Ash's turn to be surprised. He had never seen Misty cry before. She was always so tough and independent. "But Misty! I do care! You're getting me wrong. What I meant was..." He didn't know what to say after that. Did he dare to say he loves her? What did he mean when he said he didn't want to travel with her? He enjoyed every second he spend training and catching pokemon with Misty and Brock.   
He took a deep breath and started again. "What I meant was, Misty, I don't deserve to have you travel with me."   
Misty looked up with surprise.   
Ash continued. "Misty, you deserve so much more than journeying around, camping out in the forest, getting lost all the time," here Misty smiled. "having to drag Brock from girls, fighting Team Rocket, and you know the rest. You really don't have to take the risk of being in danger, like the time the Tauros almost trampled you? Falling off bridges that always break? Getting chased by Beedrills? You shouldn't have to take that risk and travel with me. I'm always getting us into trouble and dangerous situations. The fact is, I can't stand to see you hurt Misty."   
"Ash, you talk too much." Misty said to a wide-eyed Ash as she pulled him into a hug.   
"So...I take it that you're staying with me?" Ash asked, blushing.   
"I wouldn't ask for anything more." Misty told him. 

After a while, Ash broke the silence. "But y'know, Misty, once I pay you back the bike, you won't have a reason to follow me anymore."   
"Yes I do." Misty sighed. "Ash, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Her face turned red. "I love you."   
Ash looked at her in amazement. This day just couldn't get any better.   
He broke the embrace. Misty looked saddened.   
"Will you excuse me for a second?" Ash asked. Misty nodded. Ash walked out of sight into the woods.   
"YEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!" came a very loud and and familiar yell. Misty smiled.   
Pikachu and Psyduck came out of the lake they had been wading in and went to Ash and Misty.   
"Pika? Pi, pikachu?"   
"Yup, Pikachu, you were right all along! She does like me!" Ash jumped with joy.   
Misty laughed. "Well Ash? You didn't tell me your response yet!"   
Ash looked confused. "Response? Oh yeah!" He leaned over and kissed a shocked but happy Misty on the lips. "Is that enough for ya?"   
Misty didn't say anything but smiled. She took his hand. "C'mon. Zack and Togepi are waiting for us."   
Ash felt a chill up his spine. "Z-zack? Misty, you don't like him do you?"   
"No, silly." She gave him a soft kiss. "Ash, you can be so dense sometimes." 

With Misty's hand in his and Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash thought silently to himself. _I have my best friend on one side, and my love on another, both helping me toward one goal. What more could a guy ask for? I _**will **_become the greatest Pokemon Master of all time!_   


  
****

**The End**

  


**_A/N: Yay!!! It's finally done! That last part was really corny wasn't it? And so mushy...doesn't seem like I wrote it. Hope the ending turned out like you wanted it to! Please review! Thanks for reading this and I'll be writing more stories soon! Bye!_**


End file.
